Ending My Virginity
by Seventeenth Shenanigan
Summary: AU Pit decides to call up a trainer to help with some...bodily problems and gets a little more than he asked for. Or does he? Kuro/Pit
1. Chapter 1

**Changed my name from edwardphan4ever to Seventeenth Shenanigan  
**

**A/N: **Wow, I haven't posted anything for a really long time. My bad. But I've broken my policy of not posting anything until it's done, so here's another one. Based off of the manga Osewa Shimasu! by Minami Haruka-sama.

Warnings: Lemon, smexiness, somewhat random Japanese, overuse of names and time-skips, explicit descriptions, yadda yadda...

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the characters, or some of those lemony actions, but I do own my lovely imagination...

Edited (but not really): December 9, 2012

* * *

Pit hesitated for a moment, then pushed the talk button. He fidgeted as the dial tone sounded, and with each boop, his confidence dropped a little. Inversely, his breathing rate increased, and he was millimeters away from pushing the end button when a bored voice asked, "This is XXX Training and Escort Service. How may we help you?"

Too late to back out now. "H-Hi," he stammered. "I-I'm looking for, uh," he glanced down at the paper in his other hand, "R-Roy?"

"That's me," the voice answered, suddenly sounding much more interested. "Who recommended you?"

Pit blinked. Why did it matter who recommended him? "M-My friend, Marth. He said you'd be able to help me."

In the background, Pit could hear, "Marthie, I knew you loved me!" He sweatdropped, and Roy chirped, "You got that right! If anyone can help you, it's us. So, name?"

"Oh, I'm Pit Icarus."

"Age?"

"22."

"Dude, I know the perfect guy for you. I'm guessing you're kinda small, effinime...effemenimene...girly, and cute, right?" Pit flushed. How could someone tell that over the phone?! "It's all in the voice, bro. It's all in the voice. Anyway, where do you want to meet?"

"Umm," he glanced at the paper again, "At the Hotel Roost, Room 307, i-is that alright?"

"Sure. We'll meet you Monday at 7:00 PM. Anyway, I have some more questions..."

"Actually," Pit interrupted and immediately felt flustered after for doing so, "I'd like to request someone..."

* * *

Pit fidgeted. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but he couldn't help it! A man was coming to train his a-anus for s-s-sex, and he, Pit, had requested him! He'd saved his first few paychecks to do this; that's how desperate he was. Damn wet dreams, giving him morning wood almost every morning...What was he, a teenager?!

But what if he didn't want to help him after he saw what Pit looked like? He took his glasses off (they were more reading glasses than prescription anyways), slipped them into his pocket, and looked over his business suit. After all, no one else had wanted to know him. What if he didn't come? He was in the process of freaking out when there was a knock at the door. That had to be the trainer. Walking timidly to the door, he gathered his courage and pulled it open.

* * *

Kuro grumbled to himself. Why was he always stuck with the lousy jobs? He read over the horrible description Roy had given him. _Pit Icarus: 22, 1st year businessman, blue eyes but glasses, brunet, short. Why do my jobs always end up being pricks and whores?_ he lamented. Ah well. Might as well make the most of it. After all, he was being paid to shove vibrators up another man's ass and/or fuck them. Then again, the redhead had been unusually gleeful when assigning him the job. Kuro had brushed it off as ginger weirdness.

Reading the room numbers, he soon came to the one listed and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments and was about to leave when the door cracked open. The crack widened as the occupant of the room stepped back to open it fully, and Kuro heard any complaining thoughts get proverbially defenestrated.

The man wasn't that short. The top of his messy, chocolate-lock head reached Kuro's nose, and as his customer looked up, he caught a pair of sky blue eyes with his own dark ones. Angular cheekbones formed a childish face, making him look like an angel. A faint flicker of recognition tickled the back of his mind, but the rest of him was too busy appreciating the man in front of him to care. His hands reached out all by themselves, one sliding around a slim waist while the other caressed a cheek using the back of the hand. He heard a small gasp as his client was pulled flush against his body, all the while never losing eye contact, and asked, "Are you Pit Icarus?"

A light blush adorning his face, Pit nodded, his eyes dazed. Kuro smirked and let a hand travel lower to squeeze a very perfect ass. Pit let out a squeak and flushed, jumping back out of his embrace, finally breaking eye contact. Kuro stepped into the room and shut the door without looking. The shorter man peeked up at him as he approached, losing himself in Kuro's smoldering darker purple orbs. "My name's Kuro, Pitto-san. Don't worry, I'll take very good care of you."

* * *

Pit tried to cover himself. Being naked around a stranger was not something he was used to, albeit a very hot stranger. He felt Kuro's eyes flicker over his back and blushed even redder. Pit peeked out of the corner of his eye. What was even more flustering was Kuro himself; his strong jaw, ruffled dark brown-black hair, broad chest—wait, he was stripping too?!

"W-W-Wait, d-do you h-have to be n-naked too?" Pit sputtered, inwardly freaking out.

Kuro cocked an eyebrow and let his button-up shirt fall to the floor next to his jacket. "How else am I going to bathe you? I'll keep my pants on if it makes you uncomfortable."

Pit looked down and shuffled his feet, his heart pounding. "W-Well..." Wait, bathing?!

A large hand attached itself to his hip, cradling him to Kuro's chest as the man came up behind him. His other hand curved around his neck gently as a chuckle reverberated through his shoulder. Pit shuddered at the warmth and proximity of the other man, warmth pooling in his stomach as Kuro kissed his ear. "Don't worry, hun. Relax." His lips left burning trails as they traveled down his ear lobe. "Give yourself to me." Pit trembled as Kuro licked up the side of his ear and was shocked to find himself hard. How was he hard just from kisses on his ear?

Kuro's hand slid down to cup his erection. "Don't be shy." Pit's gaze was drawn to Kuro, whose eyes were watching Pit's reactions down south. "Show me more." He shivered from the husky tone and cried out as Kuro slid his foreskin up and down the head with the pads of his fingers. "More. I want to watch as you burn for me. So beautiful, so erotic..."

Pit could feel some of his self-consciousness gradually evaporating under Kuro's ministrations, and reached up a shaking hand to clutch the other man's shoulder. "K...Kuro-san, I –ahh- p-please -nnn- be gentle -pant- don't..." He pushed his hips into the fingertip that slid over the tip of his erection, and Kuro turned to be fully behind him so he could put both hands to work, still only stroking lightly.

"But of course," Kuro whispered seductively. He smirked as Pit shook, slender hands fluttering around unsurely. He kissed Pit's shoulder-neck junction and continued, "With someone as petite and cute as you, Pitto-san, I'm quite pleased with this assignment..." He rubbed the fleshy part of his thumb over the head and greedily drank in the sudden tensing of Pit's body as well as his countenance as the smaller man tried to keep his voice down. His other hand crept down behind to poke at his bud. This time Pit couldn't hold in his gasp and grabbed at Kuro's biceps.

"Don't worry, babe." Pit was sure his blush was permanent by now. All of a sudden, the warmth surrounding him was gone, and Pit's knees gave out on him. Kuro stood in front of him with an outstretched hand, smirking. "To the bath?"

(A/N: Yes, I'm skipping the bath. Fill in the juicy details yourselves, but no, they don't do anything naughty. Yet. XD)

* * *

Pit crawled onto the bed, almost sparkling clean, still wet, and trying not to spontaneously combust from the heat in his face and neck. _Uwaah, that pervert washed me_ everywhere_, even my privates! He said I was cute before, but...Ah!_

Kuro had snuck up on his unsuspecting client and pressed a kiss to his buttcheek. He smirked as Pit jumped a little at the contact and purred, "Let's begin." Pit's cock twitched at his tone and began to rise as Kuro prodded around his entrance with his tongue. Pit jerked and quivered as the wet organ licked over his sphincter, a broken stream of moans escaping through his lips. "Your anus is so rosy and appealing...makes me want to eat it right up."

Pit resisted the urge to let his eyes roll back into his head at the pleasure such a simple act could induce and struggled to keep upright. _Now I know why he fondled the place in the bath...it's so...ah..._ The heat in his gut rose so sharply as Kuro probed inside that Pit had to cry, "W-wait, I can't...ah..."  
Kuro drew back, predatory grin on his face. "So _sensitive_, aren't you." A tingle ran up Pit's spine at the caress of the word. "Absolutely adorable. _Very_ pleasing. But, that's going to make it hard to train." He stood up and turned Pit around to lie back on the bed. The shorter man's mouth went dry at the sexy sight his trainer made in an unbuttoned shirt and open pants. "Therefore, I'm going to apply some of my...tools." The glint in his eye made Pit gulp, whether in anticipation or trepidation he didn't know.

In the time it took to blink a few times, Pit's wrists were cuffed to his ankles using wide, belt-like cuffs, his legs pulled apart with a length of cloth wrapped around his thighs near his knees and attached to the cuffs, revealing all of his lower half to Kuro's scrutiny. Pit vaguely wondered how his face hadn't been reduced to ashes yet from the heat in his cheeks and tried to cover himself in vain as Kuro languidly trailed his eyes over Pit's privates, lingering on his entrance. To his embarrassment and shame, Pit felt himself leak at the heat in those dark pools and turned his head away.  
Kuro frowned. He wanted to watch those expressive eyes darken with lust as he worked the lower opening, wanted to see Pit's face as he came for the first time from anal pleasure. "Pitto-san, there's nothing to be ashamed of." When the brunet didn't respond, Kuro gently took his chin and tugged. "Pitto-san, please, look at me." Pit couldn't resist that pleading tone of voice and let his head be pulled back towards Kuro. The raven noted, with some shock, the slight tears in those sky blue eyes, and whispered, "Pit, is this your first time doing this kind of stuff?" It couldn't be; the man was 22. He must have had at least one lover before, or at least masturbated!

The lack of suffix flew right over his head as the smaller man began trembling. "O-Of course I've masturbated, but my b-body's being all weird and hot and there's just so much feeling and...and..." He shut his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay, but opened them in shock when his hands and legs were set free. "What..."

Kuro took his face into his hands and looked him in the eyes. Pit could almost feel himself turning into a puddle of goo at the soft, reassuring look. "I won't pressure you into doing too much, Pit. Trust me. We'll go slowly, alright? Just tell me and I'll stop."

Pit felt a warm fluttery feeling in his chest replace the slight panic and fear from before and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Dare he…? Slowly, he wound his arms around his trainer's neck and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Kuro froze. He could hear his heart beating in his ears. _Th-Thump. Th-Thump._ All too soon, it was over as Pit pulled away. A part of him missed that warmth, that scent, those soft lips on his, that feeling..._Bzzt...initiate inhibition shutdown._ He leaned forward, capturing Pit's mouth again, and licked the other man's lips. The shorter man gasped, allowing Kuro to slip his tongue in, tasting and rubbing everywhere. Pit moaned as the appendage slid against his, teasing yet so sexually charged it made him push back.

Kuro groaned deep in his chest when Pit started kissing back, albeit sloppily. He tasted so good, like honey and cinnamon and something so deliciously indescribably addicting that Kuro wanted more..._more_...He broke off that thought. That was going into dangerous territory. Abruptly he ended the kiss, eyes locked on dazed blue ones. Both were breathing raggedly from the unexpected intensity of the kiss, and Kuro swallowed before saying, "Pitto-san, I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you, ever. Trust me?"

Pit smiled and murmured, "I do."

The dark flame in Kuro's eyes sparked to life. "Then let's begin." He moved back, getting off the bed. "First thing: because I won't be using cuffs, you have to keep your legs open at all times, no matter what. Understand? No covering here" he touched a finger to the head of Pit's renewed erection, which had flagged in his fear, and slid it down over his balls to his ass, "or here either, okay?"

Pit shuddered at the touch and shakily pulled his thighs into an M position, just to be sure. "H-hai..."

Kuro smirked. "Good." The word came out a satisfied rumble. "Now let's take a look at what we have here..." Pit squeaked as he knelt down and licked up the side of his cock. He kissed the tip, taking with him the bead of pre-cum gathered there. "You look so fuckable, holding your legs open for me like this." Unbidden, images of Kuro above him thrusting deep and hard, glistening with sweat, expression twisted in ecstasy, invaded Pit's mind, and he whimpered at the stab of desire that shot straight down south. Said object of fantasy slid down farther and sucked on his balls for a little before laving his bud with saliva, admiring the way it shone under the lights.

Pit squirmed under such attentions and cried, "Aah! Please, stop, nnn!-no more, I-I can't-" _What is this feeling? My insides are twisting around, so hot..._  
All of a sudden, the warm wetness disappeared, and Pit blearily opened his eyes, wondering what happened. Kuro locked eyes with him, a playful, lustful glint in his eyes. He tsked, "Ah ah ah, can't let you wear yourself out just yet, though such reactions are...mmm." He licked his lips almost hungrily, and Pit's eyes followed the action, helpless. He heard a click, and the raven brought a flip-cap bottle up into his vision. "This is warming lotion. It acts as lubricant, okay?" The trainer dripped the lotion from the base of his cock to his entrance, and Pit twitched at the slick, warm feeling. He found he rather liked the sensation of the lotion sliding down his skin.

"I'm going to use my fingers to get you used to the feeling, 'kay? Now relax, yes, that's it," Kuro murmured. He touched Pit's entrance with his lubed index finger, letting him know what he intended to do, and carefully pushed it in.

"Mmyah-aah! Hah...hah...hnnnph!" Pit bit his lip in an attempt to muffle the sounds coming from his throat. Was that even him? It didn't sound like it! Since when did his voice sound so...needy?!

Kuro chuckled and let his finger go a little faster, making wet squishes and schlups. "It's so warm inside you, Pitto-san, so warm and smooth." He felt the muscles clench around his finger as Pit shivered at the words. "Squeezing my finger like that...my, someone's excited." Pit's legs slipped from his grasp as he grabbed for the bedsheets, dropping his hips and forcing Kuro's finger deeper into him. Kuro Jr. roared at the heat surrounding his finger, but the raven wrested his self-control back together and removed his appendage. Pit whimpered a bit and bucked, a silent plea to return.

"Pitto-kun." Oops. The brunet tried to catch his breath while scrambling to get his thoughts together. "Raise your hips, Pitto-kun." That commanding yet seductive tone...gods above and below, it was _hot_. "I want to see your face as you drown in carnal pleasure." Now the dirty talk?! Pit shuddered. He wasn't sure he could take much more of this. Swallowing, he tried to grab his legs, but his arms shook too much to put much strength into the act. "Can't keep them open? Well then, I'll have to use my tools again." This time, Kuro cuffed him tighter so that his legs couldn't close. "There. Now, as punishment, you have to obey all my commands. Understand?" Pit nodded shyly.

Kuro felt his lips slide into their customary smirk. "Good." He knelt down again, his head at perfect height to both see Pit's expressions and watch any lower action. For some reason, the image of his finger slipping in and out of that pink orifice turned him on immensely. "Now, I'm going to use this vibrator here," he reached into his pocket and held up a slim, rippled vibrator with a slightly wider smooth base for gripping, "to probe deeper into your anus. Seeing slight trepidation in Pit's eyes, he reassured, "It's only 18 millimeters wide. It won't hurt, I promise." His mildly sadistic side coming out, Kuro decided not to use the lotion and instead slid the object vertically up and down the jutting shaft in front of him, liberally coating it in Pit's pre-cum. Just to tease, he ran it over the tip as well, making sure to rub each groove against the slit.

Oh gods. Pit's mind was on overload. Being an inexperienced virgin really sucked when one was in the hands of a perverted man who had the power to do anything he wanted to one's body.

When Kuro noticed his client drawing closer to orgasm, he dropped the vibrator down to his hole and began slipping it in. His eyes followed the movements of the little pucker around the head and each little ridge as they slid past the rings of muscle, entranced. Almost unconsciously, he looked up at Pit's face and marveled at the look of desire, pleasure, and slight desperation he saw there. He started thrusting shallowly, vibrator only inserted halfway, and half-purred, "How does it feel, Pitto-san? Tell me; how does it feel?"

Panting, the brunet tried to make his vocal chords sound something other than moans. "Feels...hahn! feels g-good..." His cheeks lit up a shade redder as he voiced his thoughts.

Kuro bit back a groan at the way Pit's voice went breathy at the end and moved the dildo in deeper with each push, slowly but surely penetrating to the hilt. All of a sudden, Pit jerked, eyes flying open wide in shock at the flare that shot up his spine. Kuro paused, uncertain of the cause, and asked, "Pitto-san, is something wrong?"

Pit tried to catch his breath and look at Kuro, but as he did so, his hips shifted around the object inside of him, brushing against that spot again and making him give a sharp gasp. "Th-There's something…felt good…what was…?"

The raven smirked. Jackpot. "That, hun, is what is known as the prostate gland. Wondrous little thing, isn't it?" His desire spiking, he pulled the dildo out just to ram it back in, striking the nerves dead on. Pit almost screamed at the lance of pleasure, thrusting as much as he could to get more of that sensation. Kuro pumped it in almost ruthlessly, transfixed by the passion that shone from Pit's face, and suddenly reached out and fisted Pit's cock. Tears started in baby blue eyes at the almost painful pleasure, and Pit whimpered, "N-Need to…Please…I can't…"

Kuro couldn't help but groan and lunged, biting and sucking in an almost frenzied manner all over Pit's lower torso and chest. Pulling his teeth away from a collarbone, Kuro whispered raggedly into his ear, "Come for me."

Pit saw white, and then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, only their personalities. And technically Bowser Ganon Corp. But no one cares about the technicalities.

* * *

"MR. ICARUS!" Pit jumped in his seat at his boss's roar. He whirled around to see Mr. Ganondorf, co-founder of Bowser Ganon Corp., advancing on his position, and frantically shoved a paper bag into the nearest drawer, slamming it shut just before the heavy-set man arrived. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU TURNED IN YOUR REPORT YET?!"

Pit winced and cowered under Ganondorf's glare. "I-I-I'm sorry, sir, I'll g-g-get right on it, s-sir!" Ganondorf narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and Pit gulped, trying not to let his eyes wander towards the drawer he'd placed the bag in, and sighed in relief when his boss left with a "Hmph!"

The chatter throughout the cubicles slowly started up again after the door to Ganondorf's office slammed shut, and Pit eased open the drawer and took out the brown paper bag. He stared at it, mind going back to yesterday's events...

_Flashback_

_Pit lay panting on the bed, nearly unconscious after such a hard orgasm. Kuro gently pulled out the dildo, making Pit shudder a little, and undid the cuffs to let Pit fully relax. The raven groaned a little in the back of his throat at Pit's expression of tired satisfaction and boneless posture. How much more would his self-control be tested? His raging hard-on wasn't helping much either. He fled to the bathroom and leaned back against the door, trying to focus and regain his cool._ Remember, Kuro, _he coached,_ he's a customer. You're not allowed to have relations with a customer; it goes against your contract. That means no falling in love, no wanting to fuck him into the mattress no matter how smooth his skin is, how good he tastes, how tight his cute little ass is, how sexy his moans and groans and whimpers are, how fucking responsive he is to each and every little-

_Kuro conked his head back against the door. He was so screwed._

_Pit's eyelashes fluttered at the sudden thud and managed to sit up. "Kuro-san," he called a little hoarsely. "Are you alright?"_

"_I-I'm fine, Pitto-san, don't worry. I'm just getting a towel to clean you up with."_

_Pit flopped back down, his trembling arms giving out. "That's good," he sighed. He felt so lazy __right now, as if his muscles had all turned to jelly. He'd never felt so...sated in his life. If this was the aftermath of just a small vibrator up his butt, how much more intense would a penis be? A shudder ran through his frame at just the thought. His concentration frayed again, picked apart by the sluggishness in his bones, and his eyelids slid closed. He would only rest for a moment..._

_Kuro exited the bathroom, wet towel in hand, and walked over to the bed. "Pit?" he asked quietly. His eyes fell on the sleeping visage of the smaller man, and he gave a snort of amusement. __Shaking his head, he wiped down Pit's front and around his genitals, getting all the cum and most of the lotion. His gaze lingered on the hickies he'd left all over Pit's chest. What had possessed him to do such a thing? It's not like Pit was his to mark. The thought stung a little, and Kuro's mood dipped into black. He gave a "tch" of annoyance and pulled the covers over the sleeping brunet. Stroking his cheek one last time, Kuro strode to his jacket and pulled out a brown paper bag. Using a piece of hotel stationery, he wrote a note and slipped it under the bag, placing them both on the stand next to the bed._

_Kuro smirked. He couldn't wait until the next lesson._

_Flashback end_

At least his clothes had covered all the love bites Kuro had given him. Absently, he touched the one on his collarbone, recalling the brush of soft lips and hard teeth. All of a sudden he shook his head and refocused on the bag in front of him. Gathering his courage, Pit opened the bag and peered inside cautiously. Instantly, he flushed and clamped the bag shut. Nope, they were still there. That perverted trainer! Did he really want him to work his ass on his own?! He pushed his glasses up absently. Well, the note _did_ state that…

…But it was just so embarrassing! Pit smushed his face into the bag, hoping that the bag would just catch on fire from the heat of his face and burn itself and its contents into ash. Oh gods, what was he going to do about it? Should he just wait until he got home?  
Pit drew back and looked at the bag in his hands. Well, the note did say to work it as much as possible…

Fine! Lunch break! He'll go into the bathroom and lock the door and do it then! Flinging the bag back into the drawer, Pit covered his face with his hands and tried to focus on calming down. He glanced at the clock. _Still got half an hour to go._ Deep breaths. Okay. He turned back to his computer and gazed blankly at the half-typed report. Well, he might as well get to work.

However, the bag still proved to be a distraction. Every few seconds, his eyes would naturally drift towards it, sitting so innocently in his drawer, and then he'd catch himself and snap back to his report. After about fifteen minutes of this, Pit gave up and settled for leaving his head on his desk. If this happened after every lesson, he was so going to get fired.

At last 12:30 arrived, and all the other workers went off either in pairs or alone to grab some lunch. Pit snatched up the bag and hurried to the bathroom, trying to avoid anyone's gaze. Darting into the room, he hastily locked the door and entered the first stall. For once, he was thankful that the company had spent so much money on interior furnishing and had installed actual toilets instead of bowls with pipes. He hung up his jacket on the hanger and set the bag down on the little shelf next to the toilet.

It was now or never. Lunch break was only an hour, and who knew how long this would take? Pit fidgeted a little while cleaning the toilet cover (he didn't want to sit on something dirty!). Anything related to anal sex still made him uncomfortable, except for his trainer. He blushed at the thought of the sexy man. No, he'd never be uncomfortable around him. Embarrassed to the point of self-combustion? Sure. But uncomfortable? Pit shook his head with a smile, then paused in cleaning the water tank with toilet paper. Now why was that?

A chance look at his watch quickly deterred him from that train of thought. How had ten minutes already gone by? All he'd done was rub down the toilet! Pit stripped down to his shoes and set his clothes on the water tank. Gulping nervously, he sat on the toilet cover and grabbed the bag. With shaking fingers, he took out the bottle of lube and the slim vibrator. His eyes caught sight of the words "Read me first!" written on a tag, under the brand. Pit snapped the tag off, setting everything else on the shelf. "XTC Warming Lotion for Beginners: Water-based." Scrawled inside was a message from Kuro: _Pitto-san, I bet you're feeling nervous about slicking up that vibe and working your ass, eh?_ Pit could almost hear the raven's voice whispering huskily in his ear as he read, his breaths coming a little heavier. _Don't worry, sweetheart. Take it slow. First things first: open the bottle._ Trembling slightly, he flicked the cap open. _Get that stuff all over your fingers, make 'em nice and slippery._ He fumbled with the bottle, accidentally squeezing too hard and creating a pile of clear goop in his palm. After leaving the card on the shelf, he covered both hands with the lotion, catching any excess in his palms. _Use any extra lube to get yourself hard. You'll enjoy this, I promise._ Panting, he obeyed, smearing the excess all over his half-hard erection, and stroked himself slowly. The memory of Kuro's touch on his body made him shudder, and he leaned back against the toilet, closing his eyes and losing himself in the pleasure. One of his hands drifted further south, cupping his balls and rubbing the skin below them. Unbidden, his middle finger slid down and across his entrance, bringing with it the phantom sensation of penetration. He bit his lip to muffle his moan and glanced blearily at the tag. _Now, you have to loosen up that tight entrance of yours._ Loosen? How? His mind flashed back to when Kuro twisted his finger around inside of him and how he gradually got used to the sensation. Surely not…

His body betrayed him as a fingertip slid into his hole. Pit squirmed at the slight burning sensation. Doing it to himself like this felt really weird and was just plain awkward. Maybe a different position...? He ended up facing the wall, straddling the toilet. Toilets are wider than they look, he thought, scooting down to lessen the strain on his thighs, and shivered as the cold cover pressed up behind his balls. At least it was easier to reach his anus like this. Hesitantly he reached behind him and slipped a finger inside. Trying to ease the discomfort, he stroked along his inner walls. He gasped at the feeling, a light fluttering in his stomach. What was…? His hand moved again, deeper, trying to coax out more of that sensation. A whimper escaped his throat as the previously mundane movement became utterly sensual, and Pit found himself wanting more, _more_...

The burning sensation returned as a second digit slid in beside its partner, the lube easing the way somewhat. He winced at the stretching and paused until the pain subsided. It was harder this time, to push in as deep as before, and the strain on his back made him flick his fingers. He stiffened as his nails brushed up against something, sending a vaguely familiar feeling through his body. Pit tried it again, this time adding a little more pressure, and instinctively bucked into the toilet seat. His hips rolled, desire fueling the motion, continually bumping his fingers into that lump, his—what had Kuro called it?—his prostate. Unable to fight his impending orgasm, he pumped his erection with his free hand, both hands working together, and couldn't help but imagine his trainer doing this to him; large, gentle hands stroking him, that firm strong body behind him, on top of him, _inside him_...

Pit's scream echoed off the walls as his sperm coated the toilet cover and tank. His body jerked a few more times before slumping down to gasp for breath. He gently removed his fingers from his asshole, shuddering slightly at the wet sounds as well as the unfamiliar empty feeling, and tiredly pushed himself upright. He blushed at the sight of his cum all over the toilet and gazed at his semen-covered fingers, lost in thought. Could he survive this training, with his object of many years of fantasy helping him along? Would he have the courage to confess? Dare he hope for more?

A thud on the locked door snapped him out of his thoughts. This bathroom was never used unless there was an overflow from the other restrooms. Pit blinked. An overflow meant a lot of people. The door rattled as the person tried to get in but soon gave up and left. A lot of people meant…

"Ah! Lunch break is over!" The brunet hurriedly wiped up his mess and whipped his clothes on. Shoving the sex stuff back in the bag, he rushed out of the stall, checking his appearance in the mirror before exiting the bathroom. If he was late to his cubicle, Ganondorf would kill him! As it was, he barely made it to his chair before the door of Ganon's office slammed open.

"ALL YOU MAGGOTS BETTER BE WORKIN', YA HEAR ME!" The only sounds were the rustling of paper and terrified clicks of keys. "GOOD! AND MR. ICARUS!"

"Y-Y-Yes, sir!" Pit yelped, nearly jumping out of his chair.

"FINISH. THAT. REPORT!" The door slammed again as the heavy-set man stormed back in. For a moment there was silence, then a huge sigh of relief whooshed through the office. Pit thunked his head on the desk, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. He glanced at the paper bag on his desk and smiled. Three days until his next lesson. He couldn't wait.

* * *

A dark-haired figure sat on the toilet in the other stall of the previously locked bathroom, his head in his hands. The moans and groans from the man next door had nearly made him lose all control. Dark purple eyes glared at the man's very prominent boner, and he gritted his teeth. Might as well get it over with. He freed his erection and pumped it, trying to finish as soon as possible. His mind helpfully provided him with replays of all those sexy whimpers, cries, and whines of unbearable pleasure, his cock leaking a steady trickle of precum. He stroked faster and faster, a steady chant of "Fuck, fuck, fuck" escaping his lips, and then the freshly recorded Side B of his mental tape reached the end. The scream rang in his ears, bringing him to overwhelming completion on more than one level.

"_KURO-SAAAAN!"_

The man scowled at his cum-stained fingers and clenched them into a tight fist. "Fuck," he muttered.

* * *

Pit sighed as he trudged up the stairs to his apartment, tired after a long day and an employee dinner. He didn't understand why Mr. Ganon was always on his case. It wasn't like he was the only newbie making mistakes. The brunet knew for a fact that Link had screwed up at least five times on the same report, yet the boss had never creeped on his cubicle. He entered his apartment, flicking on the lights and kicking the door shut behind him. Setting his briefcase down on the coffee table, he flopped onto his sofa, dragging off his glasses and closing his eyes. The image of a dark-haired man floated in front of his eyes, and he sighed, cursing his stupidity. Meeting up with Kuro regularly would only make his heart desire him more, and now that his body knew the man's touch...

Pit whimpered at the phantom sensations and felt himself slowly getting aroused. He couldn't resist rubbing himself through his pants with the heel of his palm, reminiscing the handjob yesterday, but then remembered the plastic dildo he hadn't used yet. With great effort he stopped, grabbed the paper bag from his briefcase, and made a bee-line for the bedroom, shedding his clothes along the way. After crawling into the middle of the bed, he paused, recalling the difficulties he had earlier that day, and, taking out the thirteen-centimeter-long dildo, figured the easiest course of action would be to set it down upright on the bed and sit on it.

Pit emptied the bag onto the bed and sat up, his legs to either side. He opened the bottle of lube, this time being careful not to squeeze too much out. Remembering what the tag said, he smeared the substance over his hands again and was a tad more confident in nudging his finger over, around, and inside his entrance. His eyelids drooped at the intrusion and he leaned forward a little to give himself a better angle when his hand brushed the tag. Belatedly he realized he hadn't read all the instructions and forced his finger out of his body. A part of him pouted and demanded it back, but the tag came first damnit! Where had he stopped...loosen...ah. _Now, because that dildo's 2.5 cm thick, you need to be able to fit two fingers, but take it slow. _Pit blushed. So much for 'slow.' _Once you've done that, slick up that rod, and you know what to do. BUT REMEMBER, SLOW. If it hurts, stop. Take care, Kuro._

Pit set the tag aside, face still a little red, and once more picked up the light blue plastic. Now that he grasped it, it did seem kinda thick, but not as thick as his own erection. He imagined it pressing inside him and swallowed heavily. Slowly, right. Biting his lip, he replaced his finger, trying to relax enough to widen his passage. The almost familiar stimulation distracted him from his irrational fear-excitement and before he knew it, two fingers were once again slipping in and out of his body. His free hand tightened convulsively around plastic as Pit once again found his prostate, reminding him about Kuro's instructions. Panting, he removed his fingers with a wet schlup and raised himself onto his knees. He swirled his lubricated fingers around the straight rod, getting a reasonable amount onto it, and reached back.

Oh, this was going to be awkward. He arched his back, trying to see over his shoulder to gauge where his hands were. The eye strain made him give up, but he managed to guide the tip of the toy so that it pressed up against his entrance. He took a deep breath and shifted his hips downward. A groan blew past his lips as the length pushed into his anus, the fullness taking his breath away. Pit sat there, shuddering convulsively at the feel of something going so far up into him. Was it normal for him to be able to fit most of it up there the first time? Probably not. Oh weee_ooooooh..._

He fell forward, weakened by the strange pleasure, and trembling hands grasped the sheets. He was never going to survive if a simple shift of the hips made him boneless. The brunet couldn't help but buck a little, rubbing his erection against the bed. The action kindled an overpowering lust, a need for _something_, so he felt for the plug and tugged.

He couldn't stop. The gradually increasing friction, his wavering strength, and the mere thought of Kuro watching him in the act were more than enough to drown him in mindless desire. With every movement came the shamefully arousing sound of slippery fluids, from both the shaft rendering him breathless and the frantic hand wrapped around his erection, and with each desperate breath came the image of sweat-soaked dark hair, pleasure-hazed eyes, and that sexy, sexy smirk of ultimate temptation. Pit could almost hear it now; at their time of near-release, a low sultry whisper in his ear, _Come for me_.

Wave after wave of ecstasy rocked his body, pulsing with his heartbeat. Dimly he felt warmth splash against his front (was that a dab on his chin?), but the unyielding plastic within him dug into his prostate with each clench, vaulting him back into euphoria. Finally, when his tired body couldn't take it anymore, he collapsed onto his sheets, still twitching slightly with aftershocks. With a light groan he removed the dildo and let his arm flop back down. Pit knew he should wash up before the cum dried on him and change the sheets, but at the moment, he really didn't care about anything except the loose contentment in his jelly-like muscles and the budding hope of a future with his hot long-time crush.

Talk about mind-blowing.

* * *

Damn it! Kuro repeatedly slammed his head against the wall, trying to clear his head without success. Stupid stinking memories of sexy arousing whimpers and groans and mewls of pleasure. Stupid mind, playing the sounds as background music, looping them over and over and over again until he wanted to dig out Pit's address and fuck him until they passed out. Stupid body, burning for that tight little body and soft skin and sweet, heady smell. Stupid Roy for giving him that job. Stupid him for accepting it. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Roy, after watching his coworker brain himself into near-concussion, sighed and slung an arm around Kuro's neck, dragging him off towards the Room of Chillaxation. "Dude, you gotta chill, man. Whacking yourself unconscious is not gonna help your love life or your work." Kuro sputtered, stumbling sideways to keep up with the redhead. "You, my good friend, need what I call the three L's: liquor, lounging around, and ladies." Roy paused. "Well, in our cases, I guess it would be lads." He continued walking, not giving Kuro a chance to recover from his sudden stop. "Fortunately," he said, dumping the raven on the worn-out couch and walking over to the fridge, "we have two of those three right here in our little abode." He pulled out an uncapped beer, took a long swig, and leaned back, satisfied. "Flat beer tastes so weird yet so good."

Kuro rolled his eyes. "I don't see how you can stomach that stuff. It's disgusting," he grumbled. Relaxing into the couch, he couldn't help but remember Pit sprawled out on that hotel bed, his long lashes just brushing his cheeks. Recollections of a bright red flush and shy movements, water droplets sliding almost teasingly over...

Roy jumped a little when he heard, rather than saw, the other man's head impact the wooden coffee table. Praying to the Holy Marth for something resembling patience, he flopped down beside his friend and sighed. "If you want him, then tell him. If he's taking it up the butt he's definitely gay, and who knows, he just might like you back." A mumble of something like "Yeah, right," met his ears. Roy growled deep in his throat and wrenched Kuro's head up by the hair. "Listen, you ass. You don't act, you don't get laid. You don't get laid, you don't get jobs. You don't get jobs, I don't get laid. And I want sex. Very badly. So stop making best friends with the wall, get your ass in gear, and screw the ever-loving fuck out of the guy."

"Wow, Roy, I wish you were this focused when it came to work," a voice said from the door.

Roy's head whipped around instantly, and Kuro could almost see the perky dog ears and wagging tail. "MARTHIE-POO~!" The man-puppy glomped the bluenette, rubbing his cheek against the other man's. "I missed you~."

"Yes, yes, good puppy." Marth absentmindedly petted the spiky red hair, inciting more hums of happiness, and raised an eyebrow at Kuro's dejected heap of a body on the couch. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Absolutely nothing," the raven grumbled. "Does that work?" He was immediately wrenched up by his shirt collar to face a calmly smiling Marth. Roy suddenly fell silent and slowly began creeping away.

The blunet's smile widened. "No, that's not okay, you good for nothing dipshit. You either work your fucking ass off or you get your puny little worthless hide out of this place, got it?" Kuro, cowed and pale, nodded furiously. "Good." Marth tossed him back onto the couch and caught a fleeing Roy's wrist. "Hey there, love." Roy flinched and smiled hesitantly. "How much paperwork have you filled out today?"

Roy gulped. He was so screwed.

Back on the couch, Kuro smirked and closed his eyes. Served him right for being such an ass. What did Marth even see in him anyway? Kuro had to admit the redhead was pretty hot, but lust could only last so long. Maybe it was Roy's submissive nature and Marth's control complex...?

_Pit trembled under his hands, holding his thighs open bashfully. "P-Please be gentle," the brunet breathed, closing his eyes in anticipation. Kuro chuckled and kissed him softly, parting the soft thighs and placing the tip of his erection at the quivering entrance. Leaning forward on his arms, he waited for Pit to look at him before pushing forward into that tight, hot-_

Kuro slammed his head into the armrest. Damnit.

* * *

Okay, here's Chapter 2. Took forever, yeah, sorry, but I'm just obscenely slow like that. Once again, many many apologies. But I'm improving! Sorta...

In any whootypatooty case, it's here because I felt guilty for not updating after so long. This is unbeta-ed, lacking in finesse, and possibly not as satisfying as the last chapter. But hey, it's longer! That's a plus! I have to edit a tad on Chapter 1 - there's some plot that needs to be fixed - but it's all good. For now.

But someone help me...I have writer's block...what do I do for Chapter 3...


End file.
